Wayward Summer
by Dreamlessly17
Summary: A collection of short stories that take place between Season 2 and 3B. Enjoy!
1. Walk This Way

**Walk This Way**

 **AN:** _Alright everyone this is the first in the short stories from the summer between Season 2 and Season 3A. They will vary and length from a couple of hundred to a couple of thousands. Here's just a little look into Team Tiny Werewolf Brain's last day of sophomore year. Enjoy!_

 _~Wayward Summer~_

"Where's Jameson?" Scott asked as he hopped out of Stiles' Jeep. She had come with Stiles to pick him up, so he assumed she had taken her own car. However, now that he was at the school he could not see her familiar black Mustang anywhere.

"I don't know man," Stiles answered, worry tinging his tone, "she was just gone when I woke up."

"You don't think…"

"No, all her stuff is still in her room," Stiles answered, "I checked."

Scott gave him a look.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Scott replied.

"She's probably with Isaac." Stiles guessed in a disgusted voice. Scott had to smile at how seriously Stiles was taking his fake foster brother responsibilities. Hating Jameson's potential boyfriends seemed to be number one on his list too. Stiles never failed to make some comment about Isaac's more than obvious crush on her and wasn't above taking shots at the Beta.

" _'Cause she knew what she was doin'. Told me to walk this way. She told me to walk this way, walk this way_ …" Aerosmith blasted the parking lot.

"Jameson." The boys said in unison. And true enough Jameson's Mustang came speeding around the corner before whipping into Jackson's usual parking spot. The two were still fighting over who controlled it and today put Jameson in the lead.

The boys watched as Isaac climbed out of the passenger side, and jogged around the front of the car to open Jameson's door. He swept himself low in a mock bow and offered his hand to her. She peered at him from over the top of her sunglasses with an amused look. With a shake of her head she took his hand and that's when Stiles got a good look at her.

"No." He stated firmly, "Nope…nope."

Jameson was wearing a pair of cow boy boots that met mid-calf. Following up her leg she was wearing a pair of cut offs that she had tailored from jeans that had most of the right leg torn up by a ghost. To complete the ensemble she was wearing a low lying tank top that had a Superman symbol across her chest. He blond hair was down; giving her some modesty, but Stiles wasn't having it.

"Hello boys," Jameson greeted when she spotted them. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her as Jameson and Isaac made their way over to him and Scott.

"I though you weren't going to show up."

"What, and not take another opportunity to ruin Jackson and Harris' day? It's like you don't know me at all." She said in feigned pain. Stiles' lips twitched but he reigned in the smile he could feel coming, "Beta Douche, here needed a ride to school, so I left early so I could get him and make it to school on time."

Isaac rolled his eyes at his nickname, but it got a full smile out of Stiles and Scott.

"Well, let someone know next time." Stiles told Jameson.

"No problemo, Boss." Jameson said, before spinning on her heel, "Come on boys, it's the last day of school, let's raise a little hell."

She started walking away just assuming the boys would follow. Isaac's eyes tracked her retreating, his gaze trailing up and down her form. Stiles noticed this and whacked him upside his head. He then backs away pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at Isaac. He spins around to face forward and sprints after Jameson taking off his flannel over shirt as he went.

Scott and Isaac, who was still rubbing his head, watched as Stiles dropped it on her shoulders. James stopped mid stride and turned to give her friend a look. He just raised one eyebrow challengingly. Jameson smiled as she shook her head and stuck her arms in the sleeves. She then gave him a sarcastic twirl.

"You happy now?" the werewolves heard her say. Stiles looked out of the corner of his eye at Isaac, before nodding. He was happy that it went past her shorts a bit, hiding more of her skin.

"He's really taking this whole brotherly responsibility thing seriously, isn't he?" Isaac turned and asked Scott. Scott just smiled and did a quick uplift of his shoulders.

"Are you two coming or what?" Jameson yelled back to them. The werewolves looked at each other before catching up with Stiles and Jameson. Once they came to them, Jameson jumped on Stiles' back. He caught her awkwardly at first, but adjusted so she was more secure

"Onward!" She proclaimed, pointing towards the front entrance. Stiles rolled his eyes, but did as she commanded. The other two boys followed after them, trying to hide their smiles. Something told them that this day was going to be pretty interesting.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Play some Aerosmith for me as you review this post lol_


	2. Footloose

**Footloose**

 **AN:** _This will be a two-part vignette about a summer trip that Jameson, Scott, and Stiles take in mid-June. This one will be in third person point-of-view like the last one. The next, however, will switch between Jameson and Scott's perspective._

 **Judd:** _William Hurt_

 **Rose:** _Annette O' Toole_

 **Mason:** _Jesse Spencer_

 _~Wayward Summer~_

"You got everything there, Princess?" Jameson asked Stiles as he shoved his second bag into the back of his Jeep. Stiles just shot her a dirty look.

"You realize we're only going to be gone for like three days, dude?" Scott asked his best friend.

"Yes, I realize that, but I like packing for every eventuality." Stiles defended himself.

"I told you, Stiles I was kidding about the ghost hunt." Jameson remined him in exasperation. When she had suggested to the trip to the boys, Stiles was so stoked to go the coast for a weekend that Jameson couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with him. She made the comment that they were actually going ghost hunting and that was only their cover story, She then went on to create this dark ghost story and just when she got the climax of the tale, she pulled the rug out from under the enthralled Stiles and said she was just kidding and that they were really going to the beach. Stiles had not been amused to say the least and spent the next two week looking up stuff on ghosts.

"I know, but just in case I may have packed a lot of salt."

Jameson smacked herself in the face as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Kidding," Stiles said, "the second bag has my pillow and blanket, and…some salt."

He grinned at his friends before closing the back up and walking to the driver's side. Scott turned and gave Jameson a look.

"I know, I know, be careful what I say in front of the kids."

"Well as long as you've learned your lesson." Scott said to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm glad I didn't tell him about the California Bigfoot then there would have been five bags." Jameson replied heading to the front of the car.

"Wait," Scott called after her, "there's a California Bigfoot?"

Jameson just looked over her shoulder at him with a mischievous grin and shrugged.

"Seriously, James, is there?"

Her only reply was to open the door and move the seat back so he could get in. He huffed knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her this time and hopped in the back.

"You got the driving music?" Stiles asked as Jameson climbed into the front seat.

"Yep," Jameson replied opening up a shoebox on the floor in front of her seat. She dug through it until she came across the tape she was looking for. She handed it to Stiles.

"Road Trip Vol. 1?" he read the tape before popping it in the cassette player.

"And I have Volume 2 for the way back." She answered. Stiles nodded his head before firing up his vehicle. A familiar stuttering guitar and drum opening began playing over the sound system.

"Nice." Stiles compliments.

"Thank-you." Jameson says bowing a little in her seat earning her an eye-roll from Stiles.

"What song is this?" Scott pipes up from the back.

"Wh—whhat did you just say?" Jameson stuttered in horror. Scott immediately leans back.

"Hey James, James, deep breaths," Stiles attempts to calm down his friend, "You're going to have to forgive him he's a bit uncultured, he still hasn't seen Star Wars."

"What!"

"I know, right?" He says to her before turning back to Scott, "See even Miss Unconventional Upbringing has watched Star Wars."

"They're classics." Jameson says in complete seriousness, "It's a good thing I didn't leave after all. Don't worry Scott you will be a full Jedi Master before school starts. "

"Great." He said sarcastically from the back.

"You'll thank me for this one day, Scott. It could mean the difference of first and second place at Trivia Night."

"True, bro." Stiles agreed,

"Hey, rewind the tape." Jameson told her friend, "Scott's Winchester cultural education starts now."

Stiles did what she asked and waited for the familiar clicking noise, signaling the tape was ready. He pushed play and the familiar tune started up again. Stiles and Jameson shared a grin as Stiles began backing out of the drive way.

"Whoo!" Jameson exclaimed.

"All right!" Stiles sang along with the tape.

"Darling you got to let me know," Jameson began singing along with him, "should I stay or should I go? If you say that you are mine I'll be there to the end of time…"

 _~Wayward Summer~_

"The entrance will be up here on your left. There's a big sign that says, _Annabelle Lee: The Cabins by the Sea._ " Jameson told Scott. As it was a six hour trip, the three of them had switched off every two hours leaving Scott with the last stretch of the road.

"Okay, cool." Scott nodded eagerly.

"Annabelle Lee? Isn't that that Poe poem?" Stiles asked from the back seat.

"Yeah, I think so." Jameson responded.

"And how did you say you heard of this place?" Stiles asked suspicion lacing his tone.

"The guy who owns it is a friend of the family."

"Ah ha!" Stiles exclaimed, "You are hunting."

"Stiles! For the last time, we are not ghost hunting." Jameson said annoyed, "My Dad helped de-ghost this place about 10 years back, and since then we've been allowed to stay at a discounted rate whenever we're in town."

"Oh," Stiles said dejectedly. Both Scott and Jameson rolled their eyes.

"The guy also owns a bar, and he has a don't ask, don't tell thing about what age you are." Jameson said coaxing a smile from her spastic friend.

"I thought that's what the new IDS you got us were for?" Scott asked.

"No, those are for tomorrow when we go to the beach. Those bars do ask, but I know of a couple that are lax when it comes to how they check the card. Oh, Scott there's the turn."

Scott looked to where Jameson was point. He saw the sign she said to look out for and pushed the turn signal down. He twisted the steering wheel and turned onto the broken seashell driveway.

"The main house is on my side, just park out front. I'll run in and get our keys and shuttle passes." Jameson said to Scott. He nodded and kept a look out for the office. He spotted it a little ways down the road and turned into the have moon shaped lane and parked in front of the building.

"I'll be right, back." Jameson said before opening the door and jumping out. Scott watched her to make sure she got inside okay. Once she was out of sight, he focused on her heart beat so he would know if anything went wrong.

"So what do you think?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Think about what?" Scott asked thinking he missed something in the conversation.

"Ghosts, man." Stiles said excitedly, "Do you think she's telling the truth about this being just a vacation?"

Scott shot his friend an annoyed look.

"Oh, come on, Scott, this is Jameson. Her whole life had revolved around hunting. Do you really think she does vacations?"

"Maybe that's exactly why this was so important to her." Scott said to his friend, "I mean last week she got so excited because you told her you would teach her how to ride a bike."

"True." Stiles conceded, "Well that means I spent the past two week looking up ghost hunting techniques and watching _Ghostfacers_ webisodes for nothing."

Scott rolled his eyes. Mid-roll he saw Jameson at the door of the main cabin. An older gentleman was walking her out, and ruffled her hair. She swatted at his hand laughingly. The man just grinned and pulled her into a hug, which strangely his blonde friend retuned.

"How come he gets to hug Jameson?" Stiles asked, completely offended. Scott shrugged but narrowed his eyes at the older man. He continues to watch as the old man released James, and sends her on her way.

"Who was that?" Stiles asks when Jameson gets back in the Jeep.

"Oh, that was Judd." She answers, "He owns the _Annabelle Lee_ and the bar we're going to tonight."

"Oh," Stiles says.

"Okay, so we're in the _Winchester Cabin_ at the end of the main road." Jameson told the boys.

"You guys have a Cabin named after you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, well, you should have seen the ghost." Jameson replied, "Judd, originally wanted to name the whole place after us- _The Winchester Retreat_."

"Huh," Stiles said in response.

"So just down this main road?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Jameson replied. Scott nodded and put the car into drive and went back out on the main road. They drove for another 10 minutes before Jameson pointed her finger at a classic looking cabin, that didn't have any of the outside frills the other cabins had. Probably a reflection of the Winchester's spartan life style.

Scott pulled into the driveway and parked. Jameson immediately jumped out and ran to the back off the Jeep. Scott hopped out next and moved his seat for Stiles to get out. Scott then headed toward the back where Jameson threw him his bag. If it wasn't for his werewolf reflexes she would have whacked him in the face with it.

"Oops," Jameson said with a grin at his startled expression.

"Uh-huh," Scott murmured in disbelief, but found himself smiling back at her. Stiles came around back at that moment and grabs his stuff and handed Jameson her bag. He slams the back door shut, and the teenagers walk to the front door. Jameson unlocks it and pushes it open.

"Welcome to the Winchester Safe House," She announced. The boys followed her in and get their first good look at the cabin. It was pretty plain on the inside too, well in comparison to what they had glimpsed through the windows of the other cabins. The first room was a living room with a TV, a large couch, two recliners, and some lamps and tables. Behind the living room separated by a long counter was the kitchen. It had a large fridge, oven, stove top, microwave, and bar stools. Off the room were four other doors.

"The two rooms in the back are yours, they have a connecting bathroom. The second bathroom is that blue door there and other blue door is my room." Jameson said pointing out each door as she talked.

"Cool." The boys said.

"I'm just going to go unpack and then we can go to the camp store and get a few things." Jameson told them. The boys nodded and went to do the same. Jameson headed to her room, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

The room looked exactly as it did, two years ago. It had the same dark wood walls that look like they had been directly cut from logs. There were two twin beds; one on each side of the room, covered with red plaid comforters. In between the two beds was a faux fireplace that had kept her warm in the wintery months.

Jameson dropped her duffle on top of the dresser by the door and moved to the bed on the right side of the room. She grabbed the foot of the bed and pulled it away from the wall. Once it was a good distance away she stopped pulling and maneuvered herself in the space between the headboard and the wall. There in the right corner, usually hidden by the bed post, were three sets off initials: _D.W., S.W., and J.W._ Jameson ran her fingers over the letters taking particular care over the _S.W._

* * *

" _What if we get caught Dean?" a worried Jameson asked her big brother._

 _"Then I'll tell Dad it was my idea," he answered, finishing his W," Stop worrying squirt."_

 _Jameson pouted at the nickname, she hated being called squirt. He wouldn't call her squirt anymore once she was as tall as Sammy._

 _"It was your idea, Dean." 17 year-old Sam said._

 _"Shut-up, Sammy," 21 year old Dean shot back, "That's why you two have nothing to worry about. Your turn. little bro."_

 _"It's Sam." Sam reminded his older brother before taking the pocket knife. Dean just rolled his eyes and pulled his six year old sister into his lap. The pair watched as their brother made his mark on the wall. When he was done he turned to his sister._

 _"Do you want to carve your name, Jamie, or do you want me to?"_

 _"I can do it," Jameson said eagerly, now that she knew she wouldn't get in trouble. She got out of her brother's lap and moved next to Sammy. She climbed into his lap and Sammy gave her the knife and wrapped his hand around hers, to help her carve her letters into the wall._

 _"Good job, Jamie," Dean said once she had finished. She turned to him with a serious face._

 _"It's Jameson." She said. Her big brother narrowed his eyes at her and she copied his movement, until they both began to smile._

 _"I'm so sorry," Dean said rolling his eyes, "I'll never do it again."_

 _"No," Jameson exclaimed, getting up and moving towards Dean, "I like Jamie."_

 _"I know, Squirt." Dean said pulling his sister in for a hug. Jameson made a face. Dean smiled over at Sam, knowing she was not happy with the nickname. Dean then released Jameson, and turned her around and pulled her down next to him._

 _"Well there it is, the Winchester siblings making their mark on the world." Dean said._

 _"Or taking our first step towards crime." Sam responded._

 _"Shut-up, Sammy."_

 _"It's Sam."_

* * *

Jameson smiled to herself at the memory. She ran her fingers over the initials one more time before pulling out a pocket knife. Under her name she began carving the letter _A._ It was time for another Winchester to make their mark on this world.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

"Here we are." Jameson said as she pulled Stiles' Jeep into a parking spot at the bar Judd owned.

"The _Boot Scootin' Boogie._ " Stiles read the sign, "You're taking us to a country bar?"

"Oh, stop being such a city boy," Jameson admonished as she got out of the car, "You'll have fun. You'll get drunk, I promise."

"I'm going to need to get really drunk to put up with this." Stiles said climbing out after the girl. Scott shook his head at the pair and got out of the front seat.

"What about you Scott?" Jameson asked.

"Could be fun." Scott answered.

"And this is why you're my favorite." Jameson said patting his cheek. Scott smiled.

"Hey!" Stiles protested.

"Nope, it's already been decided." Jameson answered before grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him along with. Scott shot a triumphant glance back at his best friend. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, before following after the pair.

When they get to the front entrance, Jameson lets go of Scott's hand to fling the door open wide. She looked around and breathed in the scents of the place.

"Oh, how I've missed this place." She said to nobody in particular before making her way to the bar. The boys however stood in the doorway, and stared slack-jawed. Around the edges of the large bar was enclosed deck like area with tables. The bar took up most of the left wall, with a larger Wild West mural behind it. Right ahead of them was a dance floor where couples of all ages were line dancing in perfect sync. In the corner there was even a guy riding on mechanical bull.

"I need a drink." Stiles said after taking it all in. Scott just nodded his mouth still open, "Yeah, okay."

Stiles led his friend away from door and towards Jameson. By the time they got up to the bar, Jameson was chatting up the bar tender. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man, let go of Scott and marched right up to the bar and threw his arm around Jameson's shoulders.

"Hey," he greeted. Jameson rolled his eyes amused at his protectiveness.

"Stiles this is Mason, he's Judd's son." Jameson introduced the bartender, "Mason this Stiles and Scott's…ah there you are. Mason, Scott. Scott, Mason."

"Hey," Scott greeted the bartender more politely than Stiles' head nod.

"Nice to meet you guys," Mason said, "Any friend of Jameson's is a friend of ours."

"Good, because these two plan on making some bad decisions tonight, with me following right after them." Jameson said. Mason grinned before running a hand through his short blonde hair.

"I'm all about bad decisions." He said, "So what's your poison, boys?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks and grinned.

"Two rum and cokes," Stiles ordered taking the bar stool next to Jameson as Scott took the one on her other side.

"Two rum and cokes, coming right up. And I assume you want your usual Jamie?"

"Yes, sir."

Mason gave her a thumbs up before moving down the long bar to get the drinks together. He came back a few minutes later with a row of shots and two taller glasses.

"Two rum and cokes, and a row of IRAs."

"Thanks, Mace." Jameson said to her friend. He nodded then moved down the counter to help the next customers.

"IRA?" Scott asked.

"It's a Jameson shooter."

"What, you have a drink named after you too?" Stiles asked,

"No," Jameson said with a laugh, "Jameson is Irish Whiskey."

"Well, that explains a lot," Stiles said. Jameson made a face and lightly punched his shoulder. Stiles laughed it off. Jameson pointed a finger warningly at him before taking one of the shooters and throwing it back. She was about to pick up her second when a voice calling her name, stopped her.

"Jameson! Jameson Winchester, as I live and breathe."

The boys watched as Jameson smiled, before slipping of her bar stool. She looked around for a second before stepping forward into a woman's arms.

"It's good to see you, Jamie." The redheaded woman said squeezing the girl tight, before pulling back, "And Judd said you brought friends with you this time."

"Yeah," Jameson answered, "Rose, I like you to meet my friends, Scott and Stiles. Boys, this is Rose, Judd's wife."

"Nice to meet you," both boys said.

"Nice to meet you too, boys. I'm just so glad our Jamie brought some friends with her this time. Friends, who I hope I don't have to get Judd and Mason give the talk too."

Rose gave Jameson a stern look. Jameson smiled.

"Like either one of them could handle me, Rose." She joked. Rose just shook her head and kissed the side of the young girl's head.

"You know, our dance is up next, Jamie-girl. You still remember the moves?" Rose asked. Jameson's grin grew bigger.

"Well these boots weren't made for walking," Jameson answered.

"That a girl." Rose said, "Mace!"

The bartender looked up at his mother expectantly.

"Take a break, Jamie's gonna dance with us."

"All right." Mason exclaimed. He took off his apron from his waist and hopped the gate of the bar.

"I'll be right back guys." Jameson told Scott and Stiles before following after Rose and Mason.

"Oh, this is something I got to see." Stiles said. He slid off his stool and grabbed his drink and followed the trio to the edge of the dance floor.

"Wait up!" Scott called out, jumping down to follow them as well. Once they reached the edge of the dance floor. Mace offered his mother and Jameson a hand. Both of them took the offered hand and Mason gave them both a twirl. Jameson laughed as she spun.

"All right, Cowboys and Cowgirls, it's time for that very special dance, FOOOOOTLOOOOSE!" the DJ announced over the loud speaker. The crowd cheered and more people began walking onto the dance floor.

"No way," Scott said as he watched Jameson line up with the woman on one side of the floor. He couldn't believe the soldier he had come to know was actually going to dance to _Footloose._

"Hey, I thought this was a party? Let's Dance!" the DJ yelled as the opening strands of the song began to play the crowd went wild. The dancers began moving around and finding partners to dance with. Scott saw Mason pulled Jameson out to the floor. Mason picked her up and spun her around twice before setting her down on the ground again. She laughed as he pulled her back into a two-step dance. At some point the dancers separated back into one male group and the other women. The lined up across from each other and they began to do a shuffling dance towards each other. Somehow they didn't crash and just passed right through the other group. They turned around and did again. And Jameson was right up front looking like she was having the time of her life.

"Just when you think you know her." Stiles said to his friend.

"Yeah," Scott replied. They continued to watch the dancers as they seemed to be in a middle of some dance-off. To their surprise after the third dancer, Jameson jumped into the mix. She held her hands out like she was telling both sides to stop. She then put both hands on her hip before beginning to moonwalk.

"Damn!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott could only nod as his friend moonwalked twice in the center of the floor before moonwalking back into her group. They saw Rose pull her in to a hug. A few other dancers did solos before the group came back together and finished out the dance.

When Jameson returned to the dining area, Stiles and Scott welcomed her with applause. She made a grand bow, thanking them for their praise.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Scott asked.

"I spent a lot of time here growing up while Dad was on cases." Jameson said with a shrug, the openness and joy she had been showing immediately disappearing at the mention of her father. Mason caught on to this and pulled her into his side.

"Yeah, we had to keep this squirt busy," he said giving her a nuggy, "so we taught her how to dance."

"Don't call me squirt," Jameson pouted as shoved at him, making him let her go. She flipped her hair, before coming back up. "And you didn't teach me anything, Mace."

"Nuh-huh, I taught you how to open a beer bottle without an opener."

"Okay, so Rose taught me how to dance, he taught me one useful thing." Jameson teased. Mason stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, age doesn't bring maturity," Rose said with a laugh, "Get back to work, son."

"Fine, but I like you to remind everyone that it was you who said I could take a break."

Rose raised her eyebrow at her son. Mason immediately looked down and shuffled away. Jameson grinned at his retreating back.

"Oh, how I would kill to have that super power." Jameson told Rose.

"It just takes practice, Jamie." Rose said kissing the side of the girl's head, "Well I have to go find Judd. Breakfast at our cabin, 8 o'clock sharp, don't be late."

Rose looked pointedly at each teenager. The three of them nodded.

"Good," Rose said, "It was nice meeting you boys. I'll find you later, Jamie."

The woman pulled Jameson into a hug, which the girl returned.

"See ya, Rose," she said as she pulled away. Rose smiled at her and the boys before walking away to find her husband. Jameson turned back to her boys, and saw them giving her a weird look. She didn't even want to unload what that look meant, so she quickly came up with a distraction.

"All right boys, the night is young and no bad decisions have been made yet…" She said.

"She's right, we need more drinks. Mason!" Stiles called out to the bar tender as he made his way back to the bar. Scott however hung back.

"So does my cultural education include learning how to moon dance?" he asked. Jameson laughed.

"Not tonight, we only started today and I don't want to overwhelm you." She told him, "However, I think you are ready to learn a thing or two about country dancing. Come on."

She held out her hand to him. He took it without hesitation and let her lead him out to the corner of the dance floor. She used her free hand to place his on her shoulder blade and place her hand just below his shoulder. She raised their entwined hands to about shoulder height.

"Okay ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, start forward with your left and follow my lead." She told him. He nodded and so Scott McCall's two-step instruction began. At this point Stiles realized his friends had ditched him and went out looking for them.

"James? Sco-." Stiles stopped mid-name, as he saw Jameson attempt to avoid Scott from stepping on her toes. He smiles as he watches the pair, both are laughing, something he hasn't seen Scott do since Allison ended things two months ago. And this trip is the first time he had ever seen Jameson so care free. He was glad both of his friends were beginning to heal. He took a seat at nearby table with his drink, and waited for his friends. He was in no rush though, he still had a few bad decisions to make and drinking lots of rum was definitely one of them.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Next Time on Wayward Tales:_

 _The Weekend Getaway Continues in Fireball_

 _Jameson, Scott, and Stiles hit the beach._

 _Learn the joys of Tequila_

 _And Jameson runs into an old flame._

 _Scott and Jameson bonding moment in flashback_

 _Please Review and tell me what you guys thought._


	3. Fireball

**Fireball**

 **AN:** _Here's Part Deux of our favorite trios vacation weekend. Hope you guys like it!_

 ***Toby Jones:** _Drew Roy (Jameson's ex)_

 _\- Jamie's boyfriend from ages 13-15_

 _\- Killed by werewolf/ Gerard Argent_

 _\- A year older than James_

 _\- Part of another hunting family_

 ***Tye Jones:** _Sean Farris (Toby's brother)_

 _\- 20_

 _\- Hunter_

 _\- Toby's half brother_

 **Warning:** _Light sexual situation_

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Whoo-hoo!" Jameson yelled jumping out of the front seat. The second she landed she just took off across the parking lot to the beach.

"James!" Stiles yelled, "Get back here! "

"I'll get her." I told him. He nodded and went back to gathering our beach supplies. I knew I wouldn't be able to track Jameson by sight there were too many people, too many blondes for that. I took a whiff of the air searching for the familiar mixture of smoky vanilla and leather. _Vanilla…vanilla and brown sugar…vanilla like a cupcake…vanilla-smoky and…leather_ , got her. Her scent led me to bathing suit cover-up that clearly had just been tossed on the ground. Great now she's running around in a swimsuit by herself, Stiles is going to kill me.

I grabbed the cover-up and continued on until I found her shoes next a few feet from each other. I looked out over the water hoping she was nearby. I scanned the shallows twice before I finally spotted her. She was standing waist deep in the ocean with her arms flung out like she was taking it all in. Her blond hair was flying around her face, but she didn't seem to mind.

I took the opportunity to look at her suit, not because of…I mean… Stiles had been freaking out the entire way to the beach that it was going to be some practically see-through two-piece suit. And Jameson did nothing to alleviate his fears. But her suit wasn't that bad it was strapless dark green top that covered her stomach, and from the back it looked like it came up high enough to cover her…okay.

"Jameson!" I called out to her. She turned her head towards me with a smile. But once she saw me, it dropped and she huffed before trudging out of the water.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away."

"Yeah, seems like it." I teased her holding up her clothes. She bit her lip trying to hide her smile, "Come on we have to go find Stiles, he was pissed that you ran off."

Jameson rolled her eyes.

"Let him be pissed," She said, "He'll catch up, come on, get in the water with me."

I contemplated it for moment, and was about to turn her down, she begins to pout and gave me some killer puppy dog eyes. I sighed and tossed her stuff away from the waves. I took off my shirt and shoes and threw them next to her stuff. I turned back to her and she was holding out her hand for me to take. I reach out and grab it and she pulls me towards the waves. She sighs in contentment once her toes touch the water. She tugs me in deeper till we're both about waist deep. She lets go of my hand, and closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath in.

Again, I find myself observing her. I can't quite figure her out. This vacation has shown me a completely different side of Jameson. Gone was the warrior and in her place was a teenage girl, who like to dance to Footloose and loved the beach. It made me wonder what else I didn't know about her. I close my eyes trying to figure out why this place was so important.

I feel a spray of water hit my face; I look at Jameson who hasn't moved an inch since we got into the water. Must have just been the waves. I close my eyes again when I get hit with water again. I open my eyes and try to wipe the water from my face. I look down at Jameson seeing if she got wet too, but instead I see a twitch of a smile. It was her! I narrowed my eyes at and stuck my hand in the water and flung it in her face. She sputtered in surprise.

I laughed at her expression and soon her surprise turned into a smirk. I gulped, okay now I was nervous. She sticks her hand in the water and I immediately drop mine in too and we fling water at each other at the same time. Soon a war breaks out between the two of us causing us to split up. We continue splashing each other until James pounces on me knocking us both into the water. Instinctively I wrap an arm around her waist as we fall so not to lose her. I land hard on my butt much to James' amusement. She continues to laugh at my pained expression before pushing herself off me and half dunking me in the process. She gets up and runs out of the water and down the beach. The moment I right myself I spring up and chase after her. She looked back at me and laughed before picking up the pace. She wasn't going to get away from me that easily. I ran up the beach more and ran parallel with her for a while before speeding up and running back towards the water to cut her off. When I finally got ahead, she was looking behind her trying to spot me, and when she didn't see me she turned her head forward only to run right smack into my chest. The force of the impact caused her to tilt backwards. I caught her around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"You cheated." She accused me. I just shrugged. I open my mouth to tell her it was only fair when someone cleared their throat very loudly.

"Ahem." Stiles cleared his throat. Both Jameson and I turned to look at Stiles. Jameson snorted when she saw him. He was a sight to see. Laden with our beach stuff, and sun screen on his nose, he had his hands on his hip looking sternly at the pair of us.

"You look ridiculous," Jameson laughed. Stile narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks for leaving me with all the stuff guys. Was this your plan all along?" he asked.

"Oh no, Scott he's caught on to our evil plan. Whatever will we do?" Jameson said dramatically.

"Maybe we could run for it."

"Nah, he might cheat like you." She teased.

"It's not cheating if it's natural talent." I told. She snorted and pushed against my chest to free herself from my grasp.

"It's not natural talent Fido, it's _super_ natural." She said walking back down the way we had come.

"Hey, where you are going?" Stiles called after her.

"Keep you shorts on, Screech, I'm just getting McCall and I's stuff."

"Did she just call me Screech?" Stiles asked me offended, "Everybody knows I'm more of a Zach Morris."

"And who am I?" I asked curiously.

"Slater."

"Jameson?"

"Jessie."

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"No…" he protested. I raised my eyebrow at him, "Shut-up dude and help me set up our spot."

He turned around fluster and moved up the beach a ways to and put our stuff down. I shook my head at him, it was just too easy to rile him up. Which is probably why Jameson enjoys doing it so much. I look down the beach once more to make sure she's okay, before jogging towards Stiles to set up camp.

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

After spending several hours by the water, we packed up our stuff and headed to the Jeep. We then made our way to the boardwalk to grab some food and look around. Near the pizza place we decided to get lunch, I spotted an adorable stuffed wolf hanging as a prize for a milk bottle game. I grinned mischievously and grabbed Scott's hand.

"Hey Stiles, go on ahead and order the pizza. I'm gonna see if I can win Wonder Pup here a prize."

I nodded my head in the direction of the wolf prizes and Stiles chuckled before heading to the pizza stand two doors down from the game. I pulled Scott through the foot traffic to the stand.

"A wolf really?" Scott asked when he saw the prizes hanging around the entrance.

"What you don't want a physical representation of your spirit animal?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, and I took that as he really wanted one. I motioned to the guy running the game and handed him a five dollar bill. Bored as he could be he handed me four baseballs. To spite him I gave him a large grin before taking the baseballs from him. I took my cache back to McCall and set myself up at station two.

"You know these games are rigged, right?" Scott asked.

"I know. But I'm a Winchester."

Scott rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. I placed three of my baseballs on the counter and arranged myself to throw the fourth. I drew my arm back aiming with my other elbow and let the ball loose. I missed the bottles by an inch. Scott started laughing.

"Shut-up, McCall." I said, before picking up the next one in line. I repeat my set up from last time, just making a few adjustments. I let the ball fly again and skimmed the rim if the top bottle of the stack. But it didn't fall.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, taking the next ball and chunking right at the target. It made it but the bottles only leaned back a little but didn't fall. It was liked they were glued together on a moveable stand that sprung back up. I hear the employee snicker, and pick up the next ball ready to fire it at his head when Scott grabs my hand mid-throw. I give him a dark glare, but he just shakes his head and takes the ball from me. I huff in frustration.

He pulls me away from the counter and flashes his yellow eyes at me. I grin. This is one time I'm going to enjoy his "natural" talent. He smiles back and turns to face the bottles. He winds up and lets the ball go. It shatters the bottles starling the pimple-faced employee. I laugh and give Scott a round of applause. He bows, before turning to the game guy and pointing to a stuffed brown wolf. Still jumpy the boy did as Scott asked and retrieved the prize. Scott returned triumphantly with his rewards and shook it in my face.

"So who won the prize?" he asked cupping a hand around his ear. I rolled my eyes.

"The Great Cheaterino Scott McCall." I responded.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Being nice to you just isn't in my color wheel, McCall," I said patting his cheek and walking past him to find Stiles. A beat later he catches up, and hands me the wolf.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked him.

"I won it for you." He said with a shrug.

"What am I going to do with a stuff animal?" I asked him.

"I don't know, decoration, scare away predators, whatever, just take the gift James." He said slightly exasperated. I looked at him oddly, wondering what crawled up his butt. Maybe it was because I insulted his present.

"Thanks," I told looking down and pulling the wolf closer to my chest.

"Your welcome."

"Well," I said trying to escape the awkward "feelings" moment, "I don't know about you McCall but I'm starved and I want to show Stiles that you like me more."

I took the wolf and shook it in his face. He laughed and the two of us went in search of our friend.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Around 6, we headed back to the Jeep, Stiles was carrying Jameson on his back. The wolf I got her was safely secured in one of her hands and occasionally would hit Stiles in the face. He would yell at her to control her dog or he would drop her. Both of them knew that he wouldn't and Jameson would sass him in return. Stiles would roll his eyes and the two would quiet down until the wolf hit Stiles in the face and they would start up again. He did drop her legs when we got to the Jeep and both of them nearly fell on the black-top.

"What the hell, Stiles?" Jameson exclaimed once she righted herself.

"I told you if your wolf hit me in the face again I would drop you, I just didn't say when." He shot back. Jameson slapped him upside the head.

"Don't take your relationship issues with Clint out on me." She told him.

"Who's Clint?" Stiles asked. Jameson held up her wolf by its paw for him to see.

"Why Clint?" I asked. Jameson gave me an incredulous look.

"He's named after Clint Eastwood, duh." She replied.

"Well it's better than Fido." I said giving Stiles a pointed look, reminding him of the time he wrote that on a dog bowl because I kissed Lydia. He just rolled his eyes.

"Just get in the car," Stiles said unlocking the passenger door. I moved scooted the passenger seat forward and Jameson hopped in. Once she was clear of the track, I moved the seat back into place and climbed in. Stiles was already in and was turning on the car.

"Where to James?" Stiles asked.

"Back to the cabin, it's too early to go out yet." She said, "Let's get something to eat and get cleaned up."

"Sounds good." Stiles says and pushes Jameson's tape in.

" _Dancing days are here again as the summer evenings grow  
I got my flower, I got my power, I got a woman who knows.  
I said it's alright. You know it's alright - I guess it's all in my heart  
You'll be my only, my one and only. Is that the way it should start?  
Crazy ways are evident, In the way that you're wearing your clothes  
Sippin'' booze is precedent as the evening starts to glow."_

"Nice," Stiles said before pulling out of the parking spot. The song sounded familiar and I turned around to ask Jameson what it was, but she held her hand up.

"I swear to God, Scott if you ask me who this is, I will shoot you."

"Okay," I said pulling back and looking at Stiles.

"Don't ask me either." He said, before turning his eyes back to the road. Geez, Jameson's right I needed a cultural education.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

With my belly full of Chinese food and my body freshly showered, I got ready for tonight. Tonight I planned on getting hammered. I couldn't last night because we drove, but the 24-hour weekend bus we were taking tonight gave me the opportunity. Maybe I'll even find a dark corner and get to know a fellow vacationer. I smirked at the last thought, imagining Stiles face if he caught me. His head would explode. It would certainly make my night.

With that happy thought in mind, I pulled out the outfit I had planned for tonight. I went with a classic, faded American flag jean shorts with the stars on one leg and the stripes on the other. I had a bra that matched that I bought to piss off Dean, because it showed through a lot of my shirts and he had recently embarrassed me in front of a guy while on a case. My top was a blue flowy tank that was longer in the back and higher in the front and showed just a sliver of skin. To complete the look, I wore my favorite knee high boots.

I freed my hair from its bun and let it tumble down my back. The bun had given it some body, but it needed something. So I took some strands of my blonde hair and braided a thin rope on both sides of my head and tied them together against the back of my neck with a thin hair tie. I looked myself over in the mirror, turning from side to side. Damn, I look good. Though, I know someone who would disagree.

* * *

" _Do you see how she's dressed?" Dean asked Sam, gesturing wildly at me. I was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a blue tank that was longer in the back. The front was shorter and I was probably showing like two centimeters of skin._

 _"She's dresses like a teenaged girl, Dean." Sam said with a sigh._

 _"Since when did teenage girls decide to stop wearing clothes?" Dean demanded._

 _"Sam." I whined._

 _"Considering some of the outfits I saw some of the other girls wearing at her school, it's pretty conservative." Sam defended me._

 _"Thank-you."_

 _"Well Dean doesn't care, but on another shirt Jamie. "_

 _"Sam." I whined again, looking at my brother for support. Seeing my play Dean looked intimidatingly at my brother. Sam leaned back at the insanity in Dean's gaze. I huffed that meant I lost._

 _"Put on another shirt, James." Sam said._

 _"Urghhh!" I made annoyed sound before stomping off to my bag and grabbing a t-shirt and heading to the bathroom. In an act of rebellion I just put it on over my blue shirt, with every intention of taking it off the t-shirt at school. I stomped out of the bathroom and looked like it was putting something back in my bag before snatching my jacket off the bed along with my book bag._

 _"Will I do Your Majesty or would you like me to find a nun outfit?" I asked Dean._

 _"Don't tempt me, Squirt." He replied, his jaw clenched._

 _"Whatever," I said blowing him off and turning to Sam, "Will you take me to school? I won't exactly make any friends if I show up with the dictator here."_

 _Sam tried unsuccessfully to not show his amusement and nodded._

 _"Great, I'll be in the car." I said leaving making sure to slam the door. I walked over to the Impala and got in on the passenger side and waited for the gutless flip flopper. A moment later, Sam comes out with the keys and gets into the car. He looks at me for a minute not saying anything._

 _"Just make sure you put the t-shirt on before Dean comes to get you at the end of the day." He said._

 _I smirked at him._

 _"Thanks Sam."_

 _"Just stay away from any boys and we'll call it even." He said starting the car._

* * *

 _I smiled at him_

A knock on my door wakes me from my musings. I turn and look at the door.

"You ready, James?" Scott asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," he replied. I gave myself another glance in the mirror and deemed myself acceptable. I grabbed some money out of my bag and stuffed some in my point and front pocket.

"So who's ready for some fun?" I asked as I opened the door.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Our stop's right ahead," Jameson said as she tugged on the rope signaling to the drive to pull over. After a few minutes we felt the bus slow down and pull off the road to a bus stop. All three of us got up with some of the other passengers and exited the bus.

"Thanks,' Jameson called over shoulder before jumping to the ground.

"Where to next, James?" Stiles asked.

"The bar's two blocks over on the water," She answered jerking her thumb behind her.

"Well let's go, I have more bad decisions to make." Stiles said clapping his hands.

"I like the way you think, Stilinski, and that's why tonight will involve tequila." Jameson replied.

"Alright." Stiles said enthusiastically.

"Scott you're on babysitting duty since you can't get drunk, I'm not sure what's going to happen tonight" Jameson told me. I saluted her. She rolled her eyes and motioned for us to follow her.

"So how did you hear about this bar?" Stiles asked.

"Came here with my brothers one time." She replied.

"A beach bar doesn't seem very Winchester-y."

"It's not but an ex-hunter owns it."

"Does this mean we get another discount?" Stiles asked.

"No, we're paying full price. And I'll probably end up paying double." Jameson groaned.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well Winchesters are welcomed but not so much. My brother started a fight in the bar because some asshole wouldn't look away from me after being asked nicely."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Stiles asked stopping in his tracks.

"It's a bar Stiles, men are going to look. But considering we're at the beach, other girls will be wearing much less than I am. I'll be fine."

Stiles didn't look so convinced, but he nodded his head and started walking again. Not too long after we arrived at the end of a long dock. The line to get in was just past the edge.

"Not bad." Jameson said, "Last time the line came out to the sidewalk. It should take us too long to get in."

"What's the line for?" I asked.

"ID checks and cover charges." She answered.

"How much does it cost to get in?"

"Uhh…," She says looking around, "looks like seven. Which isn't bad."

"How come there wasn't a charge at the _Boot Scootin' Boogie_?"

"Because it's also a full service restaurant and it has games, etc. Odds are you'll spend money there."

"True."

We waited in line for about twenty minutes before finally reaching the bouncer and the cashier.

"Hey," Jameson greeted as she came up on them, "Is Mick coming tonight?"

The bouncer stiffened in surprise at her questions, before narrowing his eyes and giving Jameson a critical once over.

"Maybe, maybe not." The bouncer answered. Jameson rolled her eyes at his answer and turned her head and pulled her hair away. The bouncer looked confused until he noticed something. He suspicion settled in to smirk.

"Only one group of hunters in the world has that mark." The bouncer remarked, "And they're all dead. Unless…Winchester."

"Why does everyone say my last name like that?" Jameson said throwing her hands up.

"Maybe because last time you Winchesters were here, your brother broke my nose." The bouncer answered tersely.

"You swung first." James shot back.

"Where are your guard dogs tonight?"

"Out of town." Jameson answered as she pulled money out of her boot.

"Make sure they stay that way," the bouncer said returning her ID to her. "Are these two with you?"

"Yep." She answered.

"Are they hunters too?"

"Do they look like hunters, I mean come on." Jameson answered.

"Hey!" Stiles protested.

"Fine ," the bouncer said, "just hand over your money and get out of my sight."

We did as we were told and quickly entered the bar but not before Jameson gave the bouncer's back the finger.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked, "Why did you ask about Mick and show him you're ear?"

Jameson sighed.

"I was letting him know I was a hunter, so he would skip the ID check." She replied, "Come on let's get drunk."

 _~Carry On~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Here's to the beginning of the best summer ever," Stiles said holding up his shot of tequila.

"Here, here." I said tapping my glass against his, before throwing it back. The familiar burn spread down my throat. Stiles copied my actions before I could stop and began sputtering and gagging.

"Is he supposed to be doing that?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it's normal for a tequila virgin." I replied, "He didn't know to salt first."

I hand Stiles a lemon wedge.

"You need to bite into it, Boss, it will ease the burning." I instructed him; still coughing he took it and did what I said. After a few moments his face started returning to its normal color.

"How do you not know how to take tequila shots?" I asked him when he calmed down.

"I was just copying you." He defended himself.

"Stiles you should know by now I'm not the best role model."

"Well I know that now!"

Scott laughed as his friend.

"Maybe for now you should stick with rum, I'll get you a Malibu Bay Breeze."

"What's that?"

"Rum and a lot of juice." I said getting off the high-legged car stool type chair.

"Juice sounds good."

"Want anything else, Scott?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't mind trying Jameson Whiskey." He replied.

"Good choice, I'll be back boys, don't do anything stupid."

With that final warning I headed for the bar. We had chosen a spot on the opposite wall so the boys wouldn't be so overwhelmed, particularly Stiles. I enter the horde of dancers to get to the bartender, and ended up having to dance my way through. I had finally reached the other side, and climbed up the steps to the platform where the bar is when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Well if it isn't little Whiskey Winchester."

A smile grew on my lips. But not wanting him to know how happy I was to see him, I dropped my shoulder and sighed loudly.

"What do you want?" I asked him in an aggravated tone as I turned around leaning my elbows against the bar.

"Well for starters a warmer welcome."

"Well you're welcome to hold you breathe until you get one."

The two of us narrowed our eyes at each other, neither one of us ready to back down. It didn't take long for his lip to begin twitching, trying to hold back a smile. I grinned, breaking the stare-off.

"Hi," I said softly. He smirked and snatched my arm and tugged me closer. He snaked his arm around my waist securing me against him. His other hand finds its way to my hair, before learning down to overtake my lips with his own. I smile before engaging him back. I let my tongue smooth over his lips and he lets me in. He moans as he presses me closer against him. I laugh and wind my arms around his neck and ran my fingers against the nape of his neck. We stay like that for a few minutes before he pulls back and rests his forehead on mine.

"Well look at that, I didn't even need to hold my breath." He teased. I scoff and hit his shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaims.

"Good, it was supposed to hurt," I said pushing away from. He let me put distance between us but kept his arms wrapped around my waist securely.

"Well it's not often I get you to change your mind. I like letting people know when it happens."

I bunch up my lips trying not to smile.

"What are you doing here, Tye?" I asked.

"I was working a case in a town about an hour away. So I thought why the hell not, and headed for the beach. And who do I see, but some crazy blonde trying to beat the milk bottle game."

"It's rigged. I tell you, it's rigged."

"I know," he laughed softly tugging a strand of my hair.

"Wait, if you saw me earlier why didn't you say anything?"

"You seemed preoccupied." Tye said his tone growing dark. I gave him a look, and he sighed, "That guy you were with earlier."

"Scott? He's a friend." I said confused.

"Yeah and so am I." He replied. It then dawned on me what he had been getting at. I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"McCall and me? God no." I continued to laugh.

"And what about the other one?"

"Tye his name is Stiles." I answered him like that solved answered everything.

"Stiles? Really?"

"Nickname, he won't tell me his real name."

Tye just shook his head, before kissing my forehead.

"So besides amassing a fan club, what have trouble have you been getting in to?" he asked. I smiled at his joke, before growing serious.

"I took on a Kanima." I told him.

"A Kanima? By yourself?"

"No, I had some help from some new friends. "

"Your fan club?"

"Yeah, they might not look like much but they make a good Batman and Robin." I replied defending the boys. I then softly say, "Gerard was there."

Tye's grip tightens around me. If people thought I hated Gerard, Tye took it to the next level. But Toby was Tye's brother and I understand more than anyone what it's like to hate someone with everything you have for taking away your family.

"How is the bastard?"

"He's dying, Tye."

"From what?"

"Cancer and Mountain Ash poisoning."

"Good." Tye growled, "Wait, mountain ash poisoning you can only get that if…"

"Yeah, he gained control of a Kanima just so he could capture an Alpha werewolf to bite him." I said laying my head against his chest hoping to hide what I was saying from those around us.

"What went wrong?"

"Scott, he switched out Gerard's cancer pill with mountain ash, so when he got bit…"

"It didn't take." Tye interrupted.

"Black blood everywhere."

"I'm going to have to thank that boy of yours." Tye said, "But for now, how would you like to get out of here?"

I looked up at Tye, the face he wore was cocky, but his eyes were full of anger and grief. And this is how we dealt with our grief surrounding Toby, by losing ourselves in each other. I nodded and he swooped down to place a light kiss on my lips.

"I'm just going to tell the boys I'm heading out; I don't want them to worry."

He nodded.

"I'll meet you out front," he said before releasing me. I nodded, and reached up and kissed his cheek before going to find Scott and Stiles. I jumped into the pit and danced my way across to the other side.

"Hey, where's our drinks?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't make it to the bar," I replied.

"Why?"

"I ran into an old friend," I replied, "Hey, they're only in town for the night, do guys mind if I cut out?"

"James? Come on, it's our vacation." Stiles whined.

"Yeah and we've had fun." I told him, "Look, I'll meet you guys back at the cabin. I won't drink and drive and all over the other things I'm not supposed to do."

Stiles looked to Scott and the pair shared a look. Eventually Scott shrugged and Stiles sighed.

"Get lost you crazy kid," Stiles said motioning with his hand.

"Thanks see you guys later. And please don't do anything I wouldn't do. In fact don't do anything Scott wouldn't do."

Scott looked offended.

"Great James now you've hurt his feelings."

"It's not my fault he's a good puppy." I said,

"Hey!" Scott protested.

"See you guys later," I said turning on my heel. I raise my hand high in the air and wave. I walk around the edges of the bar and make my way to the door. When I got outside I looked around for Tye and found him leaning against the railing next to the exit ramp. He looked up when he heard the door shut and smiled when he caught sight of me.

"Hey," he greeted holding his hand out tome. I gave him a small smile and took his offered hand. He pushes of the railing, "My motel is a couple blocks down."

"Please tell me it's not one of those pay-by-the-hour places," I said.

"No, I learned my lesson after that time in Virginia." Tye said making a face. I laughed. He smiled down at me and kissed me again. I pressed myself up against him and deepened the kiss.

"Let's go." I whisper against his mouth. He nods and pulls away. He kisses my forehead and pulled me down the walkway.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

I kissed Tye shoulder and settled down more in his arms. His thumb was rubbing circles on my bare thigh. We had made the most of the last two hours and were settling in for a bit of cuddling before I made my escape.

"I heard about Sam, Jamie." Tye said after a bit.

"Mmm…" was the only sound I made.

"James…"

"Shut-p, Tye," I said propping myself up to capture his lips. He returned it enthusiastically for a moment before thinking better of it.

"I'm serious James, if you ne-mmm."

I cut him off again by kissing him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. His hand came up to my shoulder and gently pushed me back.

"Jameson. It's me, you don't have to put on some act."

"I'm not acting. He died, I dealt with it and I'm moving on." I replied throwing my leg over his waist, and leaning down to pepper kisses down his chest. He hissed in pleasure as I bit his nipple.

"James why aren—mmm..with…Dea-mmm…hissss."

I finally got him to shut-up as my wandering hand reached its southern destination. I gave him a squeeze and he groaned.

"James…come on." He tried again. I sighed and let him go and changed tactics by ground my core against him.

"Okay then," He said leaning up to kiss me. I smiled and victory as he flipped us over and entered me in one thrust.

 _~Wayward Winchester~_

 **To Tye:** _I guess there's something to that country song. From now on I'll save the horse and ride a cowboy ; )_

I smiled at the text before sending off to Tye. I had snuck out once he was out and made my way back to the bus stop. I only had to wait only fifteen minutes before the bus arrived. I hoped on and showed the drvier my pass and settled in for the ride back.

Another twenty minutes and the bus drops me off at the main cabin. I thank the bus driver and hike back to the Winchester cabin. I left my keys in Stiles Jeep, just in case something like this happened. Well not exactly me running into Tye but if we got separated or something. I opened the passenger door and dug through my box of cassettes for the keys.

"Aha!" I exclaimed pulling out the keys. I shut the car door and made my way to the front door. I opened the door slowly so not to wake up Scott with his sensitive wolf hearing. I looked inside and almost laughed at the sight in front of me. I crept in and closed the door completely.

Stiles was lying on his stomach on the couch with his butt in the air. His mouth was open and he was making a strangled snoring sound. He was in his PJs, which meant he didn't just pass out there. Was he waiting up for me? I smiled and moved across the room and grabbed a blanket off one of the other chairs. I covered Stiles with the blanket, making sure to get as much of him as I could under the blanket.

"Thanks, Stiles." I said. I straightened the blanket and headed to me room. I face planted on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I woke up the next morning around 10 am, and headed out to the living room to check on Stiles. He had decided to wait up for Jameson to make sure she came home okay. I had offered because I was less drunk than he was, but he said it was his duty.

Stiles was still sleeping on the couch tangled up in a blanket with one leg thrown over the back of the couch. Did James not come in last night? Or did he fall asleep? I went over to Jameson's door and reached out for the doorknob. I stopped for a moment, worried this might not be a good idea. I just wanted to see if she was back. So I grabbed the handle and peeked in.

Jameson was lying on her bed in her clothes from last night. Her blonde hair was all tangled up and her smell was off. Mixed in with the vanilla and leather scent was cologne and gunpowder. Did she leave us to go hook-up with guy? And if so why didn't she tell us?

"Scott?" her raspy voice asked.

"Oh, hey. I was just checking to see if you were back."

"Yeah, I rolled in about four."

"Oh, did you have fun with your friend?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Yeah, we had a good time."

"Good."

"What time is it?"

"Uhh…just after ten."

"Is Sleeping Beauty still sawing logs out there?"

"Yep," I replied with a smile.

"Can you wake him up? We have to be out of here by noon."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower," She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rising in to a stretch. The more she moved, the more of that foreign scent she released. Something deep inside was growling at the other male's scent. It was weird. I shake it off and look back up at her.

"We'll I'll go wake up Stiles and we'll head out in about an hour."

"Great, I can be ready in fifteen."

"Okay," I said closing the door, finally dulling the scent of Jameson's friend.

 _~Wayward Winchester~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

We loaded up Stiles' Jeep, loading said owner in the backseat to continue sleeping off his hangover. Scott and I agreed that he wouldn't be driving today at all and that we would split the hours down the middle. I would take the first league and let Scott get the home stretch.

I left the keys in the mailbox like usual, knowing Judd would be by in about an hour to check over the cabin. He shouldn't have too many causes for complaint. Scott and I packed up all the food, got the trash and stripped all the used beds.

"We got everything?" I asked Scott once he climbed in to the passenger seat.

"Bags, check," He said before looking in the back seat, "Stiles, check. Yeah I think we're good."

I laughed and brought the Jeep to life. I dug in to the box by Scott's feet and pulled out Road Trip Vol. 2 and popped it in the cassette player. One of my favorite 90s songs began playing over the speaker,

"Hey," Scott said excitedly, "I actually know this song. Blues Traveller right?"

"Nice to know you're not completely hopeless, McCall." I said turning the volume up.

"Let's just go home, okay."

"Whatever you say, McCall."

" _Once upon a midnight dreary  
I woke with something in my head  
I couldn't escape the memory  
Of a phone call and of what you said_

 _Like a game show contestant with a parting gift  
I could not believe my eyes  
When I saw through the voice of a trusted friend  
Who needs to humor me and tell me lies  
Yeah, humor me and tell me lies_

 _And I'll lie too and say I don't mind  
And as we seek so shall we find  
And when you're feeling open I'll still be here  
But not without a certain degree of fear  
Of what will be with you and me  
I still can see things hopefully"_

 _Hope you guys really liked this chapter._


	4. This Is How We Do

**This Is How We Do**

 **AN:** _A short story featuring some bonding time between Jameson and Lydia to aide in Stiles not so secret agenda. Oh Stiles._

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"You did what?" I yelled.

"Well, she mentioned the other day she missed having another girl around, you know, with Allison being gone, so I mentioned that you didn't have anything to do today and…"

"So why didn't you get her a dog?" I asked.

"Come on, James, if this works out I'll be the hero," He said, "Besides she already has a dog."

I huff.

"The things I do to ensure the survival of the future Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski." I tell him.

"That's the spirit."

A honk from outside let us know that Lydia was here. Stiles smiled at me and I responded by giving him the finger. He just rolled her eyes, before grabbing my arms to turn me around. He then started pushing me towards the door only to shove me through it. I looked out towards the drive way and saw the girliest car ever, a powder blue Volkswagen Bug.

"Can't you like a girl with a cooler car?" I whined.

"It's a Bug. They're classic."

"Classic Bugs are classic." I said before pointing at Lydia's car, "That is a piece of frou-frou."

"Just go, James." He said, giving me another push towards Lydia's car.

"I hate you," I snap at him as I head down the stairs.

"No, you don't." he says as he closes the door.

"Don't tell me what I am." I shot back. I huffed and stomped off to Lydia's car. I knocked on the window, and she looked up from the compact in her hand. I waved and she pressed the unlock button to let me in.

"Jameson," Lydia greeted as I climbed into her car.

"Lydia," I responded in the same tone.

"Thanks for coming. I've been dying for a project."

"A project."

"Didn't Stiles tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm giving you a makeover."

I whip my head back towards the house. I caught Stiles peering out from a window by the door. I make a slashing motion across my throat. He quickly ducked out of view. He better run because if I find him I'm going to kill him.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

Our first stop on the Lydia crazy train was the salon. At first, I refused to get out of the car, but after a bit of a stare down I ended up giving in. I was so ashamed off myself. I mean I won a stare off against Dean and I can't even win against a teenage girl? I'm losing my touch. I am too young to be losing my touch. So, with a sigh, I climbed out of the car. She gave me a victorious smile before flouncing off towards the salon. I crossed my arms and followed after her, pouting all the way.

The moment we walked through the door, Lydia and I are ushered to the back of the salon. I was unceremoniously pushed into one of the stylists' chairs, and immediately my hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. My shoes are removed and thrown somewhere. And then I'm attacked by the employees. I have one guy plucking my eyebrows, another sanding my fingernails, and a lady working on my feet.

"Lydia?" I asked one I regained my speech.

"Yes, Jameson?"

"Do you torture all of your potential new friends?"

"Only those who have never used a tweezer." She said off-handedly as she flipped a page of what sounded to be a magazine.

"So it's an initiation." I said, "What's next a waxing?"

"We'll see," she replied sounding amused. We fell into lull in our conversation, the only noise being made was the occasional "ow" and the beauticians' shoptalk. Once the eyebrow guy was done he left and came back with some green gunk. I cringed.

"Hey, Lydia." I said turning my face to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"If I don't make it, tell Stiles I hate him. And make it colorful."

"You're not going to die, Jameson."

"I think I'm ready," I tell her ignoring her statement, "I've lived way longer than expected, I just thought when I died it would be related to my family's business, not a face mask."

Lydia rolled her eye and went back to her magazine.

"First time at a salon, huh?" the guy working on my nails asked.

"What was your first clue, genius?" I shot back. He grinned. I hated it when the help has an attitude.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

Lydia was talking with the stylist about my hair, it was the final stage of my physical transformation apparently. She said once we were done here, we'll move on to the mall. After you change the way you look, the next step, according to Lydia, is clothes. Yay Jameson said sarcastically.

As the pair talked like I wasn't here, I gave myself a once over in the full-length mirror. God, I look like a painted whore. At first glance, I couldn't even see myself behind the various make-ups they put on my face. But if I'm truly honest I never saw myself when I looked in the mirror, all I saw was pieces of other people.

Take my hair for example, I had always kept it long as a screw you to my old man. He had wanted my hair short for hunting but even as a child I enjoyed angering him. So I screamed bloody murder anytime the hair clippers came out, until someone in the next room complained to management. He eventually gave up when the cops got involved. The other aspect of my hair was its color. Dad said it was the same shade as my mom's. It was one of the few compliments I ever got from him.

I moved along my inspection of my hair to my eyes. My eyebrows were neatly shaped per Lydia's instruction, but in doing so she increased the noticeability of a scar I tried so hard to hide. It was my father's fault or maybe it was mine. I kept pestering him while he was drunk and may have said something to the effect of: _Why should I give a rat's ass about Mary Winchester she's not my mother, she isn't anything to me_. In his rage, he threw a beer bottle at my head. It shattered against the wall above me, and left a souvenir in the form of a deep cut above my eye. Now it just reminded me that I would forever be marked by John Winchester.

My eyes were the same green as Dean's. A medium forest green color that change shades according to my mood. Moving down my face to my nose, I see the only other feature said to look like my mom's. It's long and narrow like hers, but I don't really know. I don't have any pictures of her so I have not been able to verify anything people have said about her.

My mouth was Winchester to the smirk. It was on the wider side like Sam and Dad's but fuller like Dean's. It could shoot off insults and curses just as well as all three of them. And so it continued, face shape- Sam's, freckles-Dean, and so and so.

I look hard at the mirror trying to put the pieces of me together to see who I am. One by one my features merged together to form a face, but it wasn't my face it was John Winchester's. There was the hard glint in his eye, the warrior's stance, the battle scars, and the eff you smirk. And I hated him. I hated myself, because hallucination John or maybe he was really there, who knows… either way he was right. In an effort to be like my hero, my big brother Dean, I had unwittingly turned into him. An obsessed son of bitch who couldn't turn hunting off, who ran from her family, who let her pain fester, and let alcohol and sex play the part of a Band-Aid.

"Dye it." I announced, grabbing the attention of Lydia and the hairstylist.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"My hair, dye it." I clarified.

"Are you sure?"

I looked back at the image in the mirror before me. Dad was looking back at me with a smirk, like he was saying he knew I wouldn't go through it. Well screw you, John Winchester.

"I'm sure." I told the image in the mirror.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Lydia asked coming over to play with a few strands of my hair.

"I don't know." I told her, "Surprise me."

"Perfect," she said with a smile before heading back to the stylist. Once she left, I returned back to my stand-off with the man in the mirror and gave the fuming image the family smirk.

"So much for being me being your baby girl, right John?"

 _~Wayward Summer~_

I rifled my hand through my new hair; it was definitely different that's for sure. The crown of head was still the same old blonde but it soon turned into a sunset pink before ending in a lilac purple. As strange as it was and despite the pink, I liked it. It was something totally un-Winchestery and would have been completely nixed by John. I knew it wasn't me either, but it was a step in the right direction.

Lydia and I had gone shopping after my hair was done, and it was surprisingly not terrible. When she first told me she was going to buy me a new wardrobe I feared she would end up dressing me like her, but she just amped up my own style. She bought me boots, other type of shoes, a green leather jacket that matched my eyes, torn jeans, dark jeans, various shirts, even a plaid rocker skirt, and a few plain cotton sundresses. Everything screamed me, even the cotton sundresses.

What surprised me even more than the clothes Lydia had picked out, was by the end of the day I was actually having fun. Lydia wasn't that bad, in fact I kind of liked her. She was force to be reckoned with, smart, blunt, and possessed a healthy dose of sarcasm that I admired in a person.

After our trip to the mall, Lydia drove me back to the Stilinski house and helped me carry my new stuff inside.

"Come on, my room's upstairs," I said heading up the steps. A moment later I heard her heeled footsteps behind me. I led her the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall, stopping in front of my room. She had to open the door because my hands were full, since she had bought them for me I tried to carry as much as possible.

She went in before me and dropped the stuff on my bed. I followed after her and did the same. I looked up and noticed Lydia observing my room.

"Cute," she said eventually, "but not very you."

"Yeah," I replied, "the Sheriff said I could repaint the room the anyway I wanted. I plan on doing a night sky theme, but I haven't had time to go to the hardware store yet."

"I'm free on Thursday." She said, "I could take you and then help you with the room."

"Yeah?" I said in surprise, "that would be great."

"Perfect, now let's get these clothes put away." She said, before turning around with a frown, "Which bag has the hangers?"

"Uhh..." I said as I began digging through the bags, "Aha! Got 'em."

I handed over the hangers to her.

"Thank-you," she said before walking over to my closet. She looked inside, and then pulled her head out. She was wearing a confused frown again. She then moved over to my dresser and tugged on the knob of the middle drawer opening it.

"Where are your clothes?" she asked.

"Oh, I haven't unpacked yet." I said sheepishly.

"You've lived here for two months, and you haven't unpacked?" she asked. I just shrug. She narrows her eyes at me for a moment, "Well go get them, I'll help you unpack."

I sucked my lips in, biting them closed before nodding. I pulled my bag of clothes from underneath my bed and plopped it on my bed. She smiled in triumph and unzipped the bag and began pulling things out.

"First, we'll arrange the clothes on your bed and then put them away. I need to see what I'm working with outfit wise, and what needs to be hanged or can be placed in the dresser." She told me. I gave her a sarcastic smile and saluted her. She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to get to work.

So we worked for the next fifteen minutes on the stuff from my bag. Lydia would arrange outfits that she said were appropriate and tossed out two pairs of my jeans. I was kind of pissed by that, even though they had lived past their prime. After Lydia had gone through the bag she moved on to our new acquisitions. She was holding up the plaid skirt with a black button up sleeveless shirt up to me, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," Lydia called to the visitor. I gave her a look.

"I thought this was my room, Lydia?" I asked her as the door open.

"It is, but I'm the guest."

I snorted.

"Well it sounds like you two are getting-what did you do to your hair?" Stiles exclaimed. My hand automatically went up to my sunset hair.

"Oh, I had it dyed." I answered nonchalantly.

"Doesn't it look great? It turned out better than we had expected." Lydia added.

"It's pink." Stiles said. I shrugged and grabbed the outfit Lydia had put together and held it up against me. I turned to face the dresser mirror and turned side to side.

"This will look so great on you, it will really show off your legs." Lydia said. I smiled.

"They are my best feature." I said.

"It's not very practical," Stiles said, "you can only wear it for like another month anyway and I really would prefer it if you dressed more like a nun. You know, covered up."

Both Lydia and I gave me a look.

"Well I think that's enough fashion advice from the Poor and the Stiles." Lydia said marching over to Stiles and pushing him out of the room.

"Hey," he protested, "I'm just trying to protect her from teenage boys. I'm a teenaged boy; we're not very good people."

"Good-bye, Stiles." Lydia said as she closed the door. Once he was gone she turned back to me, "Now, where were we?"

"You were complimenting my legs." I told her. She rolled her eyes and went back to work arranging my new clothes.

"Hey, Lydia," I said as I put the skirt and top in my closet.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I said over my shoulder. She was quiet for a beat.

"Your welcome." She said.

"So for the room colors, I was thinking of doing two shades of blue and mixing some white in to give it a wispy look." I said as I came back over to the bed.

"That could be good, or do three showing the various stages of the falling night." Lydia offered. And so, two of us went for the next few hours, designing my room and arranging outfits. It was probably the most girliest thing I've done in my life. And it wasn't terrible, it was actually fun. I think I just made my first female friend my own age.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know._


	5. You and I

**You and I**

 **AN:** _A short featuring Jameson and Scott exclusively. Enjoy Scameson lovers._

 _~Wayward Dreams~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I was in the middle of looking through SAT words when the doorbell rang. I couldn't think of who it could be. I mean Mom's at work and none of my friends use the doorbell. Stiles just barges in and Jameson prefers the window. Moving my stuff aside, I got up and headed downstairs. I opened the door and got the shock of a lifetime. There standing on my porch was Jameson Winchester with pink hair.

"Howdy, McCall, I brought food," she said walking past me with a pizza box and a black bag. I turned my head to follow her movements, my mouth still wide open. Stiles had told me she dyed her hair and that it was wild, but this… is pink. She ignored my non-responsiveness and headed to the kitchen, "Where are your plates?"

"Uhhh…uh…the second cabinet from the fridge." I stuttered out. I heard the swinging noise of the cabinet door and the clattering plates.

"So I got a little adventurous with the pizza. This place downtown, they have a pizza of the month, and I could not resist a Fiesta Pizza. It's basically a quesadilla on a pizza, how great is that?" Jameson asked from the kitchen.

"Sounds good," I said closing the door and moving into the kitchen. Jameson was in the middle of looking through the cabinets.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, as she pulled two glasses out and placed them next to the plates. She opened the pizza box, taking a look at the pizza.

"So are you going to say something or just continue to stare?" She asked.

"Your hair, it's nice." I said. Jameson scoffed, before turning to give me a knowing look.

"Come on, McCall."

"Jameson, it's pink."

"And purple, it seems that, like Stiles, you also can't see that color."

"It's just that you're Jameson Winchester and your hair is pink."

Jameson grinned.

"Yeah," She said, "I almost wish my Dad was here to see it. I would finally cause that stress vein in his head to burst. "

She laughed to herself and pulled out two slices of pizza.

"Is that why you did it?"

"No, I just told Lydia to surprise me and then bam!" She answered motioning to her hair. I chuckled, "I kind of like it though, it's different."

"Yeah, it is." I said moving towards the pizza box, and taking a few pieces, "How'd Stiles react?"

Jameson snorted, as she dug through the black bag she brought.

"Stiles reaction wasn't as explosive as I thought it would be. He got distracted by a skirt Lydia had gotten me. It was apparently too short, which has made him worried about the status of my other clothes." She said pulling out a bottle of rum from the bag and holds it up with a smile. She motioned for me to grab the glasses before heading over to the table.

"What about his dad?"

"He came in looked at me, looked at Lydia, looked back at me, shook his head and left the room." She answered sitting down, "And he has continued doing that for the past two days."

I chuckled before taking a bite of my pizza. I moaned in pleasure as I took in the pizza, this was really good. I had been skeptical when she first described the pizza but this was great.

"I'll take that as a yes vote for the Fiesta pizza," she said. I nodded as I took another bite. She smiled smugly and opened the bottle of rum. She poured two glasses and slid mine over to me.

"Cheers," She said hold hers out to me, before pulling it back and taking a drink.

"So where's Stiles?" I asked. Jameson rolled her eyes and put her glass down.

"With Lydia, he said something about explaining the supernatural to her, but it was just another excuse to sit there and pine after her. He had wanted me to help, but I snuck out the window before she got there. Frankly I rather be here with your very mature moping than watch the Stiles-Lydia train wreck. Again."

"I bet your phone is blowing up with calls from him." I said ignoring the jab at the mention of my relationship status.

"Wouldn't know I left that at the house too," she smiling as she took another drink. I grinned at her, Stiles was going to be pissed.

"You know he's going to be waiting for you, when you get back, right?" I asked her.

"I left my creature book on the bed and we all know that he rather be alone with her anyway."

"You still snuck out." I reminded her. She shrugged uncaringly and took a bite of her pizza.

"So I brought a movie." She said as she set her piece down.

"Oh, what you bring?"

Jameson just grinned.

 _~Wayward Dream~_

 _"Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but uh... everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you?"_

 _ **"**_ _We're sending a squad up."_

 _"Uh, uh... negative, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak, very dangerous."_

 _ **"**_ _Who is this? What's your operating number?"_

 _"Uh... (Blaster noise). Boring conversation anyway. LUKE, WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!"_

After we ate, Jameson and I cleaned up and headed upstairs to my room. I moved some stuff around and set up my laptop for us to watch the movie on my bed. She said she only brought the first one and then something about how it was not Episode 1, but the first movie. It didn't make any sense to me but she said to trust her and that my education would involve watching them the way you were supposed to. So far it wasn't all that bad. I still don't see why I needed to see them.

"I can't believe you've never seen any of these." Jameson repeated in disbelief. I shrugged.

"My mom was never a big fan," I told her.

"So, you're best friends with Stiles, how did you get out of that?"

"When we were younger he couldn't sit down long enough to watch a movie all the way through in one sitting, so we did other things."

"Are you saying he was worse than he is now?" Jameson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, our elementary teachers made him take laps to tire him out."

Jameson shook her head with a fond smile.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"What about me?"

"What were you like as a kid?"

"I suppose not much different than I am now, just you know minus the drinking," She said holding up the bottle of rum and took a drink before passing it over to me.

"What no pigtail stories?"

"Oh, I had pigtails, it was one of the few hair styles my brother could accomplish until one of his girlfriends taught him how to braid. But I was still a bad-ass, just a pint size one. What about you?"

"I was an asthmatic." I told her taking a drink.

"So that must have been a plus in the werewolf column." She said.

"Yeah, I could do all the things I couldn't before."

"So it was Stiles the spaz and Scott the asthmatic, you two sound like you were quite the pair." She said in a weird tone taking the bottle from me.

"Did you have best friend growing up?"

Jameson smiled softly to herself.

"Yeah, I did, my oldest brother." She answered, "I never needed anyone else as long as long as I had him."

"It must be nice to have siblings close to your own age."

Jameson snorted.

"He wasn't, there's about 15 years between us. Though with the way he acts sometimes you might think we were the same age."

"Where is he now?" I asked her while she was opening up.

"He found himself a new best friend is living it up it in the mid-west." She answered bitterly taking another sip, "But it's whatever, we all have to leave home sometime."

"Wh-,"

"Shh... they're in the garbage bay." Jameson interrupted and pointed to the screen. She then turned back to the screen and kept a laser focus on the movie. I complied and turned to face my computer watching her out of the corner of my eye. Though she appeared relax, I saw a tension around her eye and in her neck. Instead of just getting a short drink, she began pouring the rum back. I wish I could get her to open more, I still had so many questions. What had turned her into to a soldier? What happened with her brothers?

As the movie went on I continued to sneak glances at her, the more she drank the more she settled down into the bed more. Soon she placed the bottle down and turned her full attention to the film. I followed her example and watched as Luke Skywalker took on the Death Star. It ended with Luke and Han getting medals for helping the rebels. The credits began to roll and I turned to ask Jameson if she could get me the next one, but I stopped short when I saw her.

She was curled up on her side facing me, her hair was hiding her face, but I could tell she was asleep. I smiled and closed my laptop. I moved off the bed and placed it back on the desk. I texted Stiles to let him know that Jameson had fallen asleep, before grabbing two blankets from my closet. I put one on the dresser and unfolded the other and took it over to Jameson. I draped it over her and grabbed the second pillow. I collected the other blanket and grabbed some sweatpants so I could sleep downstairs. I moved towards the door when Jameson started mumbling. I turned my head towards her. She was messing with her blanket, scrunching it up and twisting it. Her hair had fallen back and I could now see her face. Her forehead was scrunched up, matching the grimace on her face.

"Stop, I didn't….Dean…" she whimpered, I lost most of what she said after that, as it was slurred or just random noises. I closed the door, and walked back over to the bed. Last time this happened I wasn't sure what to do for her, I still didn't. But from the scent of her distress I knew leaving her wasn't an option. I put my pillow back down and climbed on the bed. I laid down on my side of the bed and reached my hand across the bed to grab hers. She tensed at the unexpected contact, but after a moment she relaxed. Her face became peaceful and she stopped her mumbling.

"Goodnight, Jameson." I told her before shutting my eyes and going to sleep.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Hope you guys like this evening with Scott and Jameson. The next chapter will feature the Sheriff in three little short stories. Review and let me know what you guys think._


	6. Mayberry

**Mayberry**

 **AN:** _A few cute shorts featuring Jameson and the Sheriff. All of them are in the Sheriff's perspective, except for a brief little interlude in Isaac's mind._

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _ **Saturdays:**_

" _A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

 _A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

 _You went to school to learn, girl_

 _Things you never, never knew before_

 _Like I before E except after C_

 _And why two plus two makes four_

 _Now now now, I'm gonna teach you_

 _Teach you, teach you_

 _All about love, dear_

 _All about love_

 _Sit yourself down, take a seat_

 _All you gotta do is repeat after me."_

Once again I'm jarred awake by Jameson blaring her music from the kitchen. Every Saturday, does she have to do this every damn Saturday? I tried to roll over and go back to sleep but Jameson won't allow it.

I sighed and threw back the blankets. It's time I had a talk with her about respecting my days off. I got off the bed and trudged downstairs, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I made my way towards the kitchen and open my mouth to tell Jameson to shut her music off, but found myself smiling instead.

There was Jameson with her music blasting, evidence of her preparing to cook Saturday breakfast lay about the room. She had flour all over her nose, and she was teaching Stiles to moonwalk.

"No, you're trying too hard," Jameson laughed at his latest attempt, "Like this."

She showed him how to move his foot by exaggerating her own movements. He nodded and tried again, and ended up tripping and falling into the table. Jameson threw her head back and laughed.

"This isn't funny, James." Stiles protested breathlessly. She couldn't respond she was still laughing so hard. Stiles eyes narrowed and he put his hand in the nearby flour, picked some up and flung it into her face. Jameson stopped laughing immediately.

"You're so dead, Stilinski." she said darkly before taking a handful of flour and slinging it at him.

"Oh. it's on now, Winchester." he declared. I watched the pair of them go at it for a few minutes. Jameson had a frying pan as a shield and a nearby bowl of flour, at some point Stiles stole it and just began assaulting her with flour. She retreated towards the sink and grabbed the hose and held it up. Stiles placed the flour down very slowly. Jameson got a wicked grin on her face and turned on the water. Stiles was immediately pelted by a stream of water, and that's when I decided to step in.

"What's going on here?" I asked sternly. Jameson immediately dropped the hose and Stiles held his hands up in surrender.

"She started it." Stiles proclaimed pointing his finger at Jameson, the same time she said, "He started it."

"I don't care who started it, you both will be cleaning this up." I told them, "Now."

"Yes, sir." Both kids said.

"Good, I'm going to go get dressed and then I guess we'll go to the diner for breakfast." I told them. Both kids nodded, "Now get to work."

I turned on my heel and headed back to the stairs. I heard the sound of someone hitting someone followed quickly by Stiles' complaining. I smiled to myself. I guess Saturday mornings weren't so bad after all. It was starting to feel like a family tradition anyway, I guess I can continue letting Jameson blast her music.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _ **The Trouble With Boys:**_

 _Sheriff's Perspective:_

 __"Jameson, Isaac's here," I called upstairs giving the boy a wary look.

"I'll be right down," she called back.

"She'll be right down," I said to Isaac like he couldn't hear her. He just smiled and nodded his head.

I wasn't too sure how I felt about this. It's not like I gave Jameson any rules concerning gentlemen callers. And I was neither her father nor her Uncle Bobby, so I didn't feel like I had any real authority to say anything. Well, other than "For the love of God, don't get pregnant."

And why this Isaac kid? I arrested him at one point for suspicion of murder. I didn't really believe he actually did it, but still he was suspicious. I gave him a once over, he looked like a good kid. He didn't have any tattoos or piercing, and my presence was making him nervous. Maybe… he wasn't all that bad.

"Well, howdy there, stranger," Jameson's voice called from above. I looked up at her, she was leaning over the railing looking at Isaac. I looked back at the boy in question whose eyes were raking over her. Okay, so maybe I was right the first time and he wasn't good at all.

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"Well, howdy there, stranger," Jameson's sultry voice called down to me. I moved my eyes upward taking in every inch of her. Her long tanned legs were on display, was she wearing a dress? I raised my eyes and saw that she was in fact wearing a black thin strapped dress that was longer in the back than the front. I continued my observation of her to her face and was blindsided by her hair. Was that pink and purple?

"H-hey." I stuttered, too shocked to say anything else. She grinned and headed down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she did a little twirl.

"What do you think of the new look?" She asked me.

"It's certainly something." I told her.

"What can I say, Lydia is a force to be reckoned with?"

"Is that Jameson Winchester admitting defeat?"

"I just said she was a force to be reckoned with, I didn't say that I was admitting defeat."

We kind of just stood there for a moment grinning at each other, until the Sheriff cleared his throat. We both turned to look at him.

"So what are you kids doing today?"

"Don't know," Jameson answered, "We'll probably just end up wherever the wind takes us. But wherever we go someone has a lot of groveling to do."

I rolled my eyes. With all the running Derek had me doing to find Erica and Boyd, I hadn't been able to hang out with Jameson. The only reason Derek let me off today was because Jameson was getting suspicious. He said something about how he's seen what happens when a Winchester goes to war and that's the last thing we needed.

"Well don't be out too late." The Sheriff said.

"Okay," Jameson said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. She stopped at the door and raised her eyebrow at me, implying that I should open the door for her. I rolled my eyes again and opened the door. I made a large sweeping gesture with my arms motioning for her to go forward.

"Well, it's nice to see that chivalry isn't dead," she said smartly, "Bye Sheriff."

She walked by me, I caught a whiff of her scent, a mixture of leather and smoky vanilla. But there was another scent mixing with her own scent, it was masculine, and it was warning. It smelt familiar but it was too light for me figure out who it was.

I shook it off and started to follow after her when the Sheriff stopped me. I looked at him expectantly.

"I'm still new to this whole being a foster parent to a teenage girl, but you realize I have a gun, right?"

"Very aware, sir."

"Good, that's good. Have a nice day, Isaac." He said. I gulped and nodded before heading to Jameson's car.

 _Sheriff's Perspective:_

I watched Isaac get in Jameson's car and drive away from the window by the door. Once they were out of the sight I sighed and turned around. Stiles was standing in the middle of the steps with an interesting expression on his face.

"Are we okay with this?" I asked him jerking my thumb at the door.

"No, we're not." Stiles answered, "But you brought up the gun thing so that was good."

"It wasn't too much was it?" I asked.

"No that's what a good parent does, threaten the guy your foster daughter is seeing within an inch of his life. If it were me I would have added something about mounting his head on the wall, but it works."

"Well at least you seem to know what to do; I have no idea what I should be doing." I said with a sigh.

"You're doing find Dad, I think this is the longest time she's ever stayed in one place, so you're doing something right."

"Thanks, Stiles." I told him, "Well, I have to head out to work. I'll be back around 9."

"Okay."

"See you later, Stiles," I said heading out the front door.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 **Procedural Cop Shows:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, and went downstairs to get a drink of water. I reached the bottom of the stairs and heard a noise coming from the living room. I tilted my head in confusion and headed into the room. Jameson was wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the coach with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She was watching some cop show on the TV.

"Hey," she greeted without looking away from the screen.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" I asked her.

"Wasn't feeling well." She said with a shrug.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"CSI: New York." She answered. Huh. I took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"I'm more a Vegas fan, myself."

"Me too," She answered, "Vegas comes on first and then New York, Miami should be on in another hour."

"Got this down pat, don't you?"

"Yeah well, lot of late nights and there's always a procedural cop show on."

I chuckled.

"Yeah," I said. We sat in silence and watched the show.

"They totally have the wrong guy." She said motioning at the TV with her hands.

"You think?" I asked her. I agreed but I wanted to see what she thought.

"It's totally the best friend. She was too close to the boyfriend of the victim and she's seems short tempered so it's not hard to believe that she would snap at her friend cheating on the guy."

"Good eye, kid."

"Thanks," she said holding out the bowl of popcorn to me. I nodded in thanks and took a handful. We turned back to the TV and finished the episode, which did end with the best friend being the killer. I found myself staying up for the next one with her. We talked through the case as it went and she guessef it right again. She seemed like she really knew what to look for, like she done some investigating work herself. Who was this girl?

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Hoped you enjoy these little moments with the Sheriff and the small appearance of Isaac. Review and let me know what you think. Next up will be another Scott and Jameson._


	7. Sure Be Cool If You Did

**Sure Be Cool If You Did**

 **AN:** _Another little short with some Scott and Jameson_

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"So it's true," Jameson's voice came from the doorway. I looked up to see her leaning on the door frame with an odd look on her face, "Here I thought your mom was yanking my chain, but it's true you've gone to the nerd side."

I chuckled and put down the vocab cards I had in my hand.

"I just want to do better than I did last year." I said.

"I don't know McCall," she said pushing off the doorframe," I don't know how you're going to outdo curing a Kanima and kicking Argent's ass."

"Yeah, but while I was doing that I nearly failed all my classes." I told her, "I need to do better."

She pursed her lips, and picked up the vocab cards from my desk. She picked the top one and flipped it over. She looked up at me and smirked before taking a seat on my desk.

"Labyrinthine?" she asked.

"What?"

"Labyrinthine. Do you want me to use it in a sentence?"

"You're helping me? I thought being nice to me wasn't in your color wheel."

"Well I'm very labyrinthine."

"Complicated?"

"Very good McCall. Crepuscular?"

"Okay, I may need you to put that one in a sentence."

Jameson threw head back laughed.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Oh, good morning, Jameson," Ms. Melissa greeted in surprise. I looked up from the eggs I was making.

"Hey," I greeted, "I made coffee."

I pointed at the pot with my spatula.

"Oh, thanks."

I smiled and went back to my eggs. I heard her moving around the kitchen behind as I finished up the eggs.

"I didn't know you stayed over," Ms. Melissa said in questioning tone.

"Yeah, I stayed to help Scott with his SAT stuff." I answered her.

"His SAT stuff?"

"Yep, he said something about doing better, and I guess I understood that."

"Well that was nice of you."

"Thanks." I said, "Scott! Breakfast!"

"You made breakfast?"

"Yeah, bacon is under the aluminum foil and toast is on the table."

"Wow, thanks."

I smiled at her as I dished out the eggs onto three plates. I was taking them to the table when I heard Scott bounding down the stairs.

"Hey Jame-." Scott's greeting got cut-off, "Oh hey, mom."

"Morning, Scott. Jameson made breakfast." Melissa said as she sat down. I followed her lead.

"Oh, thanks, Jameson." He said taking a seat. I lifted the foil. Scott immediately grabbed for the food and began filling his plate.

"You should let her stay over more often," Melissa said taking another sip of her coffee. Scott dropped the piece of toast he was picking up.

"M-m-mom, she was j-just…"

"Scott breath, she already told me."

"Yeah, McCall I came up with a good cover story. No need to pee your pants," I said with an amused smile, "Oh wait I said cover story, now she's going to know we were up to more nefarious things."

Scott gave me a look. My smile just grew.

"So what do you kids plan on doing today?"

"I have to be a work in about an hour," Scott replied.

"And I wanted to ask you how attached you were to the color of your kitchen." I said to Melissa.

"Huh?"

"Well, I just noticed some chips in the paint, and I could really use a project."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well there's a warehouse downtown that sells paint that's has either been left over or was extras from big jobs or something. I thought we could go down, pick out a color and then I'll do the work. I can even fix some of the doors to the cabinets, I noticed some were askew."

"Yeah, sure. We can go after breakfast."

"Great," I said eating a piece of toast, "I really needed something to do. I have already fixed up everything I could at the Stilinski house, well everything outside any way. The ghost of Mrs. Stilinski kind of prevents me from doing anything to the inside."

"Like a real ghost?" Scott asked.

"No, but she might as well be," I answered, "That's what happens when someone you love dies, they're gone but they never leave. Well that was depressing, now about paint colors."

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Hello?" I heard Jameson's raspy voice call from out front. I looked up from the medicines I was arranging to Deaton non-verbally asking him permission. He nodded.

"We're back here, James!" I yelled back. I heard the rustling of plastic bags and the clicking sound of her opening the small divider. Seconds later I caught sight of her tri-color hair.

"Hey," she greeted placing the bags she had on a counter near the door, "I brought you two, Chinese."

"Thank-you, Jameson," Deaton told her.

"No problem, I had some time after I dropped off Scott's mom at the hospital before I needed to pick up Lydia."

"What are you and Lydia doing today?" I asked Jameson walking over to the Chinese food.

"She's going to help paint your kitchen."

"Really?" I asked trying to picture Lydia doing work.

"Yeah, she did a great job helping me with my room, so I asked if she wanted to help."

"You two seemed to be hanging out a lot." I commented. Jameson just shrugged.

"Well somebody's got to help Stiles' 15 year plan to stay on track." She said with a grin. I snorted.

"What letting her dye your hair wasn't enough?" I joked.

"Alas, she is still not convince of his love." Jameson said dramatically putting her hand to her head like she was faint, "Well, I better go. In need to drop off the Sheriff's lunch before I go get Lydia."

"Thanks for this." I said lifting the Styrofoam container up.

"No problem, McCall." She said pushing off the counter, "Bye Doc."

"Bye, Jameson."

Jameson smiled at me before disappearing out the door. I opened the container and took the fork from its plastic wrapper. When I turned back around Deaton had a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head, "It's just hard to believe that, that was John Winchester's daughter.

"What was he like, Jameson doesn't talk about him?" I asked.

"That's a question you'll have to ask Jameson, something tells me she won't take too kindly to the pair of us discussing her business behind her back."

I nodded in agreement, Jameson would hate that I asked about her Dad from anyone but her, yet she'd also hate me for asking her. Maybe it was best to let John Winchester stay buried wherever he was.

 _~Wayward Dream~_

 _The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

 _Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

As I entered of the house after work, I heard two girls singing. The sound was coming from my kitchen and I came in to see Lydia and Jameson. Both girls were wearing old looking t-shirts and shorts, their hair was piled on top of their heads. Jameson had green pain smudged on her face with specks in her hair as well. Lydia seemed relatively clean until I notice a streak on her arm. They were painting away, completely oblivious to me or so I thought.

"Hey, McCall." Jameson greeted.

"Scott." Lydia followed.

"Hey," I said leaning against the side of the door.

"What do you think?" Jameson inquired motioning with her free hand to the room around her.

"Looks, great."

"We know." Lydia said smugly. Jameson grinned at her redheaded friend.

"We ordered pizza about 10 minutes ago," Jameson informed me, "so you have time to wash up before it gets here."

"Oh, sounds good." I told her, "I'll pay for pizza, since you got me lunch."

"You won't hear us arguing with you."

"Okay, I'll be right back down, but if I'm not done by the time they get here, I'll leave my wallet on my bed for you."

"Gotcha, Chief." Jameson said turning back to work. I stood up and headed upstairs. I heard Jameson and Lydia laughing over something, I had missed what they said, but I was glad they were getting along.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Okay," I said coming out of Scott's bathroom, "Did I get it all out?'"

I let my head fall forward so Scott could get a good look at my head. I felt Scott come closer and lift a few strands up.

"Looks good."

"Thank, God! That was my third shower." I exclaimed raising my head. I took my towel and rubbed it against my hair in an attempt to dry it.

"So did you bring the next Star Wars with you?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it's in my bag." I said pointing to the green hippie looking bag Lydia had gotten me. Scott grabbed my bag and handed it to me. I dropped my towel on my shoulder and dug through the bag for the movie. Pulling it out, I tossed the case to McCall.

I went back into the bathroom while he set up the movie, and brushed my teeth. I also combed my hair and braided it down my back. Reemerging from the bathroom, I found Scott sitting on his bed with the movie all cued up. I smiled and took a seat next to him. He pushed play and we settled in for movie night.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Hope you enjoyed this short! Please Review!_


	8. Dinner With the Stilinskis

**Dinner With the Stilinskis**

 **AN:** _Here's a look into the Jameson/Stilinski dynamic along with our ol' lovable Maureen._

 _~Wayward Summer~_

Stiles and Jameson headed down to the Beacon Hills Diner to meet the Sheriff for dinner like they did every Wednesday. The Sheriff had beaten them and was already sitting in their favorite booth. Both teens slid into the seat across from him, with Jameson on the outside.

"Hey, kids." the Sheriff greeted.

"Hey," they both greeted.

"What did you kids do today?"

Jameson let out a frustrated groan.

"We ended up going to the mall with Lydia and watched her try on like a hundred pair of shoes." Jameson whined.

"It wasn't a hundred pair of shoes," Stiles said rolling his eyes, "It was more like 50."

"That's 45 more than necessary in my book."

"Really 'cause you were huffing and puffing after she tried on her first pair."

"Which is better than you, you were all like…" Jameson began panting and then whistled at the end.

"Pff...pff...I was not."

"You were so swooning, Squints. Let's face you got it bad for Wendy Peffercorn."

"You know what, James…"

"What?" she said, resting her chin on her hand.

"Shut-up."

"Make me weenie." She taunted. Stiles looked to his Dad for help.

"Son, you do swoon." the Sheriff said, "But Jameson you could be nicer about it."

In response Jameson just stuck her tongue out at Stiles.

"That's not very nice," Stiles said. Jameson just stuck her tongue out farther, "Dad!"

"Knock it off you two. Let's have a nice quiet dinner, huh?" The Sheriff said before returning to his menu, but then another thought came to him and he lowered it, "And no harassing, Maureen."

Stiles and Jameson shared a look before putting a hand to their chest in mock pain.

"I'm serious guys, I can't afford to compensate her tonight for putting up with you two clowns.'

"Clowns?" Stiles asked.

"Compensation?" Jameson questioned, "She loves us."

"Please, guys." The Sheriff pleaded.

"Fine, whatever, "Jameson said picking up her menu. Stiles nodded in agreement. The Sheriff sighed knowing this was the best response he was going to get out of them.

A few moments late, Maureen came up to the table. The Sheriff lowered his menu and smiled at the middle-aged waitress.

"Howdy, Sheriff!" Maureen greeted.

"Hey, Maureen. How are you?"

"Just fine. Are those kids feeding you right?"

Stiles looked pointedly at his father, daring him to say otherwise. He put a lot of work into making sure his father ate healthy.

"Yeah, they're doing just fine. Though I could do without all the vegetables."

"Those vegetables are saving your life, Dad." Stiles reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well at least this kids can do something right." Maureen said smiling evilly at the teenagers. Both of them bristled under the insult, "So what can I get you Sheriff?"

The Sheriff looked again at the burger he really wanted. With the bacon, cheese, onions, and a side of fries. But he knew if he got that, that Stiles would throw a fit. He sighed and looked over at the salads.

"I'll have the grilled chicken salad." the Sheriff ordered.

"What kind of dressing?"

"Lite Italian."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, and a water."

"Alrighty," Maureen said writing it all down. Once she was finished, she looked over at Jameson, "And what about you Trix Yogurt?"

Jameson pursed her lips and exhaled loudly. She looked to Stiles who held his hands up and then at the Sheriff as to apologize.

"Ya know Maureen, Halloween is still a few months away. It's a bit too early for that mask you're wearing." Jameson took a shot at the waitress. Maureen clicked her tongue almost sounding impressed.

"So what can I can get you, Candy Corn?"

"I'll have a turkey club, no tomato, with fries on the side, and a Pepsi," Jameson ordered, "And if you don't screw that up, I'll chip in for that personality transplant you're saving for."

Maureen narrowed her eyes at her, and Jameson eyed her back.

"Cute," Maureen said writing down Jameson's order.

"No ma'am, I am adorable."

Maureen rolled her eyes, before turning to Stiles. The look on her face dared him to join in with his friend.

"I-I'll just have the spaghetti and meatballs." Stiles said, "Oh, and breadsticks and a Pepsi."

"Uh-huh." Maureen muttered. She then took the menus and walked away.

"Thanks, Maureen." The Sheriff called after her, before turning towards Jameson, "Why?"

"She was asking for it." Jameson defended herself.

"She kind of was, Dad." Stiles came to Jameson aid. The Sheriff sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Do you think for at least the rest of the night, you could be civil?" he asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Maureen." Jameson drawled. Stiles nodded.

"Is it going to be like this all the time?" the Sheriff asked.

"Ask Maureen," both Jameson and Stiles said.

"Great," the Sheriff sighed.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Next Time on Wayward Tales:_

 _Texts between Jameson and Isaac_


	9. LOL Smiley Face

**Lol Smiley Face**

 **AN:** _A little short about text messages between Isaac and Jameson in the days leading up to his capture by the Alphas. The last of the junior year summer stories._

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 **August 27, 2010-12:20pm**

 **12:22 -Me:** _Help Me!_

 **12:23 -BlueEyes:** _What's wrong?_

 **12:23-Me:** _Lydia's holding me hostage! We're watching Mean Girls! SOS!_

 **12:24-BlueEyes:** _What do you want me to do?_

 **12:24-Me:** _Get me out of here!_

 **12:26-Blue Eyes:** _Hold on._

 **12:26-Me:** _!_

' _Cause I'm back. Yes i'm back. Well, I'm BACK IN BLACK!_

"Hello," I said picking up the phone about 10 minutes after Isaac's last text.

" _Lie."_ Isaac's voice came over the phone.

"Isaac?" I asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

Lydia looked over at me from the movie.

" _Oh, I'm kind of hungry actually."_

"Wait...what?' Someone ran over your foot?"

" _Seriously?"_

"Okay, Isaac. Deep breaths and tell me where you are?" I asked getting off Lydia's bed.

" _The diner, I told Maureen you were coming."_

I held back the smile I could feel threatening to form.

"Ashwood Street?" I said, "I can be there in five."

"But Jameson, Ashwood is at least fifteen minutes away." Lydia said as I gathered up my stuff.

"Have you seen the way I drive? I'll make it in five, 7 tops." I told her before turning back to the phone, "Isaac, I'll be there in 5 to 7 minutes."

" _I'll be counting the seconds.'_

I rolled my eyes before turning back to Lydia.

"I'll see you later, Lydia." I told her, "Now Isaac, what exactly ran over you?"

I closed the door behind me and waited until I got to the stairs to speak again.

"Thank you." I told him, "Lunch is on me."

" _I was hoping you would say that, 'cause I kind of forgot my wallet at Derek's."_

"Oh, Lahey." I said mockingly.

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

 **August 28, 2010-1:32PM**

 **1:32-Jameson:** _No._

 **1:33-Me:** _It's a classic._

 **1:33-Jameson:** _The Lion King is a classic. Sandlot is a classic. Babe is not a classic._

 **1:34-Me:** _How can u not like Babe?_

 **1:35-Jameson:** _I can't deal w/u right now._

 **1:45-Me:** _James?_

 **1:50-Me:** _I'm not afraid to text bomb you._

 **2:00-Jameson:** _Yes, you are. B/C u know I'd kick ur ass._

 **2:01- Isaac:** _Yes, ma'am._

 **5:27- Jameson:** _Dinner?_

 **5:29-Me:** _Can't_

 **5:29-Jameson:** _?_

 **5:31-Me:** _Doing something for Derek._

 **5:32-Jameson:** _Give Alpha Douche my love ;p_

 **5:33- Me:** _I'm eating._

 **5:33-Jameson:** _Derek?_

 **5:34-Me:** _I hate you._

 **5:36-Jameson:** _No, u don't._

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 **August 29, 2010-12:01 AM**

 **12:01-Jameson:** _Hey you never told me ur schedule, Beta Douche._

 **12:10-Jameson:** _Isaac?_

 **12:15-Jameson:** _Guess u went 2 bed. Nite._

 **11:15AM-Jameson:** _Hey r u up?"_

 **3:20PM-Jameson:** _ISAAC!_

 **10:00-Jameson:** _Are you still doing that thing for Derek?_

 **10:05-Jameson:** _Seriously what is he up to?_

 **11:32-Jameson:** _You better be a school tomorrow or I'm coming to find you and Derek. I don't know what you guys are hiding, but I'm done playing around._

 _~Wayward Summer~_

 _There we are, the end of the summer shorts. I hope you enjoyed them and it gave you an insight into the character's relationships._


End file.
